


Bright White

by SushiOwl



Series: Black, White and Grey [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the demon incident, Stiles and Derek talk things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright White

**Author's Note:**

> Final installment of the series! Whoo! Have some porn.

Peter was watching him, Derek could feel it. In the days that followed the demonic experience and the encounter with the Winchesters, his uncle kept looking at him like he was a puzzle to be worked out. Derek was never good at staying still when there were eyes on him. Finally he whirled on him and demanded to know what he was looking at.

“Is it true?” Peter asked, tilting his head a little. He was sitting on the arm of Derek's couch, looking about as nonthreatening as a snakelike werewolf could. His eyes were always calculating, like he was always playing chess. 

Derek tried not to be weirded out by the stare and failed. “Is what true?” he replied.

“What the demon said about you and Stiles,” Peter clarified, looking a bit put out as if Derek being obtuse pained him.

Narrowing his eyes a little, Derek pulled his lips to the side. “It doesn't matter either way. There's no chance of anything happening between us.” He let out a huff through his nose, going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water just for something to do with his mouth and hands. Stiles may have been attracted to his body, but there was no way he'd want to pursue a relationship with them. So Derek was trying to put it out of his head. He wasn't succeeding, but it was the thought that counts. 

“I don't know about that. I've seen the way he looks at you,” Peter said, his mouth spreading in a slow smile. “He's been a lovesick puppy since the two of you met.”

Derek snorted at that, shaking his head. Peter had him confused with Lydia. She was the real target of his affections, and that was likely to never change. “That's not true. And again, it doesn't matter.”

“You adore him, don't you?” Peter asked, lifting a brow.

“Why do you care?” Derek countered, stepping closer to his uncle. “In fact, why did you try so hard to save Stiles from that demon? You didn't have a thing to gain from it, and you never do anything unless it benefits you.”

“Ow, Derek, that hurts,” Peter told him, putting a hand over his heart and pouting. “No matter what you think of me, I'm not comfortable in watching an innocent person being torn to shreds, even if it's someone as painfully annoying as Stiles. I'm not a monster.” To that, Derek just crossed his arms and lifted a brow, looking unconvinced. Peter huffed. “Well, I'm not that kind of monster.” Peter stood up, standing eye to eye with Derek. “I think you should talk to Stiles and at least see where you stand with him.”

“No,” Derek said, turning partially away. “Nothing would come of it but awkwardness, and we're awkward enough around each other as it is. Best to just forget it.”

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Peter shrugged. “Well, I think you're wrong.”

“I don't care what you think,” Derek said, speaking through his teeth now. “Get out.”

Peter rolled his eyes up high. “Do what you want,” he said as he turned and went toward the heavy loft door. When he opened it, he stopped, and Derek narrowed his eyes at his back. “Hello, Stiles,” Peter said, sounding just about as smug as he could.

“Hey, Peter,” came Stiles voice from where he was hidden by Peter's body. “Is—Is Derek in?”

“Of course,” Peter said, stepping to the side, and Stiles moved into the loft. “Play safe, you two.” Peter grinned at Derek, before he moved out and shut the heavy door after him.

Derek stared at Stiles, not really believing his eyes. He was looking nervous and adorable in his baggy red hoodie and jeans with broken hems from dragging on the ground. Derek could see white bandages around his neck, and he assumed there were more on his arms, but those were covered. “Stiles,” he said, his voice a kind of soft, hesitant thing that he hadn't intended.

Stiles swallowed, looking down at his feet and shuffling his beat up Vans together. “Um, I've wanted to come over for days, but my dad's been keeping me under lock and key after I got out of the hospital. I would have texted you, but I don't think what I have to say is really—well—I just wanted to talk to you in person.” 

“Okay,” Derek said lamely, because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

“Um,” Stiles started, looking around. “Well, about what the demon said about my, y'know, fantasies, I just wanted you to know that I never meant for those to come to light.” He reached up and scratched at the bandages on his neck, his face going red. “I meant, I know you're probably offended that I use you as masturbatory material.” He swallowed hard, dropping his hand to pull up his hoodie sleeve and scratch at the bandages on his arms.

Derek took a step toward him, wanting to stop him from doing that, but Stiles took a corresponding step back to keep the distance between them the same. “Stiles—“ he tried to say.

“I can understand if you're mad at me. I'd be mad too.” Stiles swallowed and looked everywhere but at Derek. “I just—I just don't want you to hate me for this. I was never going to tell you, and I especially wasn't going to say anything in front of everybody and embarrass you like that. You have no idea how sorry I am.” He continued to scratch at his bandages.

Derek moved forward faster than Stiles could get away, taking his hands and stopping the scratching. “It's not your fault. And I don't hate you,” he told him firmly.

Stiles finally looked at his face. “You don't?”

How could he? Derek wanted to hold Stiles against him and soothe his worries with gentle words and soft touches. He wanted Stiles to know that he was flattered that he thought of him that way, and that the feeling was definitely mutual. Too bad deeper feelings weren't. “No,” Derek said with a shake of his head as he squeezed Stiles fingers with his own. “I don't.”

Stiles looked down at their hands, letting out a shaky breath. “Good,” he said, before he looked up again, nodding. “Good. That's good, yes.” He slowly extracted his hands, stepping back and toward the door. “Then we can go back to you barely tolerating me like nothing happened. Alright. Excellent.” He turned away.

Derek didn't say how he didn't want things to go back to the way they had been. He just let Stiles walk away, let him walk right back to his peripheral again. They weren't friends. They didn't even like each other. But then he heard Stiles's footsteps approaching him fast again, and he looked up.

“Actually, no!” Stiles said, getting right in Derek's personal space. “That's not good enough. It can't be the way things were, because now you know that I think about you when I jerk off. Tell me what you think of that.”

“I...” What was Derek supposed to say? “I don't...mind it.” He needed a How To book on using his words.

Stiles swallowed hard, his throat making a kind of dry clicking noise. “Oh, okay, well then I guess I should really leave then. I was just hoping...” He scrubbed his hands over his hands. “I don't fucking know what I was hoping, maybe that you might have the same kind of thought about me?” He bit his lips together and shook his head. “I was awake the whole time that demon was inside my body. I felt it every time he dug my nails into my skin.” He lifted his hands, curling his fingers to show nails that had been chewed so short that they were barely there anymore. “I felt the holy water and the silver, and I thought I was going to die.”

He took a deep breath, dropping his hands and looking up at Derek with brown eyes that were misting up. “That's why I'm not going to just leave without definite answers. I'm going to leave each day from now on like it's really my last because... because it could be.”

Derek wanted to pull Stiles close, to tell him that he was never going to let anything like that happen to him again. But his arms wouldn't move.

“I saw everything he saw,” Stiles went on, hands flexing at his sides like he was having issues keeping still. “I saw your face when he was telling you about all of the things I think about. I saw your shock and...” He chewed at his bottom lip for a second. “I saw you get mad when he threatened to kill me, but most of all, I saw you get scared.” He flicked his brown eyes up, holding Derek's. “I know you'd care if I died, but would you _care_?”

“I don't want you to die,” Derek said immediately.

“That's not what I asked,” Stiles told him, his voice a little thing.

“I'd care.” Derek lifted his hand to gently touch Stiles's cheek.

Stiles's eyes went a little wide, but he stepped closer. “So you meant what you said when you told the demon that I'm part of your pack?”

“Yes,” Derek replied with a nod, cupping Stiles's cheek now. “Despite the fact that you annoy the hell out of me, I can't really imagine a life without you in it.”

Stiles stared at him like he'd just proposed, and Derek was about to backpedal the hell out of this conversation and go hide under his blankets when Stiles started to giggle. It wasn't even a remotely manly noise. It was high and sweet and a little breathless, and Derek found himself smiling by the time Stiles got himself under control. He moved his thumb to wipe at the moisture that had gathered on Stiles's eyelashes.

“Careful there, sourwolf, if you keep talking like that, I might think you're a real person with feelings and emotions and everything.” Stiles grinned up at him.

Derek couldn't help himself. He took Stiles by the chin and lifted his face so he could lean in and press their lips together. Stiles made a tiny noise of surprise, before he lifted up onto his toes and grabbed Derek's head to pull him more firmly against his mouth. Derek went willingly, wrapping his arms around Stiles's middle and pulling him flush against his front so the only thing separating them was a few thin layers of clothing.

“Derek,” Stiles mumbled against his lips, before he bumped their noses together. “Wait.”

Derek drew back even though his whole body was softly thrumming with want for Stiles. He wanted to lick into his mouth and count his teeth. Then he wanted to peel away his hoodie and other clothes and kiss him softly all over. God, the things he wanted. He let out a little noise to show that he had heard Stiles and wasn't going to pounce him to the ground immediately.

“Is this—is this just because of the demon? You're not pitying me right now, right? Because if you are, tell me now, because I won't be able to handle it later.” Stiles sucked his perfect bottom lip between his teeth and worried at it, making it plump and red.

“No,” Derek told him honestly, running his thumb along that bottom lip. “I've wanted you for a long time, longer than it was legal.” 

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, mouth quirking up into a smile. “Well, you've heard some of my fantasies. Tell me yours. It's only fair.” 

Eyebrows twitching up, Derek turned them so he could back Stiles toward the spiral staircase. “Well, I've thought about pushing you up against a wall and claiming your mouth for my own,” he said as he put his hand on the railing and forced Stiles up the stairs backwards.

“Yeah, that sounds like you, always the big bad wolf, huh?” Stiles said as he stumbled but managed to get going up the stairs.

Derek gave him a wolfish grin, avoiding Little Red Riding Hood jokes for now. He grabbed onto the center pole of the staircase as his other hand gliding along the railing. “Maybe I just want to shut you up,” he said, delighting in the way Stiles stuck his tongue out. “Or maybe I want to make you scream my name.”

Stiles made an interesting noise, his feet staggering a bit before he got them sorted. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, dropping his voice a little lower. “I want to explore your with my mouth and mark you up so that anyone that sees you knows you're mine.” 

“Oh, Jesus fuck,” Stiles said, before he swallowed a couple times. “I didn't even know I was into that until right this moment.” He nearly fell back as he reached the top of the stairs, but Derek lashed out a hand and grabbed onto the front of his hoodie to keep him upright.

“Then I'm going to do just that,” Derek promised him, backing him over to the bed before he took the hems of the hoodie and shirt underneath and pulled them up over Stiles's head. Along with gorgeous pale flesh, there were bandages covering most of his arms and his neck. Derek touched the white wraps gently, face falling. “Do they hurt?”

“Not really,” Stiles said, watching Derek's hand. “Not anymore, at least. It just feels like my skin's too tight now, like it's close to bursting open.” At Derek's slightly horrified expression, he reached up to pet his facial hair. “Sorry, that was kind of gross and mood killing.”

“Don't worry about it,” Derek said, dropping his hands to take Stiles's hips and start pushing him back again, this time toward the bed. Once the silly human was seated, he knelt down to pull off Stiles's shoes and socks then pull open his pants. Stiles lifted his hips helpfully, and soon Derek had him naked.

“This is a little unfair,” Stiles said, flopping onto his back and grinning up at him. “You're still fully clothed.” There was a slight tremor to his voice, one he was trying very hard to mask.

Derek pulled off his shirt with little fanfare, tossing it away and doing his belt. He pushed his pants and boxers down before climbing onto the bed and blanketing Stiles with his body. Pressed up against him, he found that Stiles was quivering throughout the whole of him. His long fingered hands were shaking as they gripped Derek's back.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked him, their faces about an inch apart.

“Fine!” Stiles squeaked, wrapping his limbs around Derek and putting his face against his shoulder. “I'm great, better than great. I'm wonderful.” And yet he still trembled.

Stiles felt amazing clinging to him like an octopus, but while Derek was half hard and completely interested, Stiles was soft against his belly. “You're going to have to let me go if you want me to mark you up.” Stiles shook his head against Derek's shoulder, so he held him around his middle a bit tighter. “We don't have to—“ he started to say.

“Yes, we do!” Stiles told him loudly, which was totally unnecessary since his mouth was right next to Derek's ear. “You're naked. I'm naked. Let's do stuff!” 

“Stuff?” Derek asked, a smirk coming to his lips.

“All the stuff,” Stiles insisted, before he started wriggling about, which caused a shot of pleasure to spark up Derek's spine.

“Okay, we can do stuff.” Derek chuckled against Stiles's neck, earning a full body shudder. “What stuff exactly?”

Stiles's eyes went wide like a deer in headlights. “Um, you know usually I have at least five different sexual acts in my head at once, but I'm drawing a blank right now.” 

Snorting, Derek nipped his earlobe before putting his lips right against his ear. “How about I fuck you and we'll go from there?”

Stiles let out a low noise, his limbs tightening around Derek. “Good plan. I like this plan. Plan dick in butt is a go.”

Derek couldn't help the snort of laughter at that. “Okay, you just hold onto me then.” He kissed Stiles again when he opened his mouth, halting any further rambling and smiling against his lips as the words turned into aborted, incoherent noises. Having Stiles wrapped around him like this was almost dizzying, such a change from how they usually were. They had learned to keep their distance in the three years they'd known each other, but now it felt like Stiles was making up for lost time. And Derek wasn't going to stop him.

Sitting back and folding his legs under Stiles's butt, he baited Stiles tongue into his mouth so he could scrape his teeth along it and get a sharp, strangled kind of moan. As he rolled their tongues together, Derek's hands fanned out to locate his bedside drawer and pull out some lube and a condom. He had to stop kissing Stiles so that he could pop the cap and maneuver the bottle enough to slick his fingers.

“Oh God,” Stiles said when he looked to see what he was doing. “Ohhh God.” His brown eyes were wide, and he chewed on his bottom lip as Derek rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube. “Okay, this is happening.” Derek felt him tense, so he pressed his lips to Stiles's cheek, pulling back with a loud smack. Stiles gave him a wide eyed look before he opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a garbled moan because Derek was running two of his fingers around his hole. “Fucking Christ!” Stiles said, tossing his head back when one of those fingers pressed inside.

Derek wanted to lick and nip at that long neck, but there were bandages in the way. So as he moved his finger in and out of Stiles's clenching hole, he nuzzled his nose against the white wraps before kissing under his chin. He could feel Stiles starting to react against his stomach, the human's cock twitching and hardening, and that was really all Derek wanted. He wormed another finger inside of Stiles, moaning softly at the way he opened up so easily for him.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped, rocking his hips down onto the fingers. “Derek, come on.”

“Not until you're ready,” Derek growled, keeping a steely control on himself as he worked his fingers together then spread them apart.

“I'm ready!” Stiles whined, arching when Derek hit the sweet spot inside of him. “I'm ready, so fucking ready. I've been ready for _years_.” He was practically sobbing with want.

Derek's brain may or may not have gone a bit fried. He swallowed and withdrew his fingers, grabbing onto the condom. His fingers were too slippery to grip it, so he brought it to his mouth and tore it, before he spit out the little strip of foil and freed the condom. Getting his hands under Stiles's butt was a bit of an endeavor at first, but then Stiles shifted and used his grip on Derek's shoulders to pull himself up. Derek rolled the condom onto his cock then held onto it as he gripped Stiles's butt to lower him down.

There was resistance at first, but only a little bit. Derek dug his fingers into Stiles's ass cheek as they both moaned when his cockhead popped into Stiles's hole, and the rest was a smooth slide until they were pressed so tightly together that it would be impossible to discern where one ended and the other began.

Stiles was trembling again, panting hot enough to leave dampness on Derek's skin, and this time it wasn't from fear. Derek could feel the minute straining of his muscles, like he was fighting to stay still, and he couldn't blame him. Derek was counting his breaths, forcing himself to keep from lifting and dropping Stiles in his lap over and over again. He turned his head to check Stiles's expression and grunted at the look of _need_ he saw there.

“Alright?” Derek asked in the most restrained way he could, and Stiles immediately nodded rapidly.

That was all the incentive Derek needed. He held Stiles's ass, pulling him open wide as he started to pull him up then lower him again, only an inch or so at first, listening carefully to Stiles's sharp intakes of breath for any indication of pain. What he wasn't expecting was for Stiles to shift his legs so he could get his knees under him instead of have them wrapped around Derek. He let out a gasp as Stiles lifted up, rocking his hips and taking over the rhythm.

Derek looked up at Stiles in awe, watching him stretch out and fuck himself down repeatedly on Derek's cock. Filthy noises were pouring out of his mouth, a mixture of moans, curses, blasphemy and Derek's name. It was all Derek could do to hold onto him, try to introduce a bit of structure into his movements, but he was having a hard time trying to contain Stiles when his own body was singing with pleasure.

The bliss was so acute, and all Derek could think about was that he almost lost this opportunity, almost lost Stiles completely. He would have never been able to forgive himself if Stiles had died, even if they had never talked about what the demon said. He just wanted him alive, wanted him safe. This, the slide of their bodies and the moans between them, was just a bonus. 

Stiles's motions became even more erratic as he bounced up and down, and Derek could barely hold him. With an unintelligible cry, Stiles's back snapped into an arch and he threw his head back. He trembled once more, his hole gripping rhythmically at Derek and pulling him to orgasm right behind him. It was hot, sweet, messy and _perfect_.

Derek held Stiles against him as they both twitched and rocked with aftershocks. Once Stiles's arms loosened enough, Derek put a hand up to the back of his neck and lowered him gently onto the pillows. He moved back, going to get off the bed, and Stiles loosely grabbed him, letting out a distressed noise. Derek leaned back in, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “I'll be right back.”

He pulled the condom off, tying it and dropping it in the waste bin before he jogged down the stairs to the bathroom. As he took a cloth and ran it under warm water, the gravity of what he and Stiles just did sank in deep within his bones. There was no going back from this, and Derek didn't want to. He didn't know if they were together or whatever now, but he knew they would talk about it. Tomorrow. Maybe after Derek went out super early in the morning to bring back breakfast to serve Stiles in bed. Yes, that was a good idea.

Loping back up the stairs, Derek felt giddy, and he was pleased to find Stiles in the exact place he had left him, all sprawled out like a starfish. Derek sat down next to him and started cleaning off the stickiness on Stiles's stomach just like he'd done to himself downstairs. He dipped the cloth between his legs, gently swiping at his hole, which made Stiles take in a quick breath and open his eyes.

“Tired?” Derek asked as he let the cloth plop onto the floor before slotting in next to Stiles and pulling the covers over them both.

“Can't feel my toes,” Stiles said, turning very slowly onto his side and flinging an arm over Derek's middle. “Or my fingers. Or my legs. Anything really.” He mashed his face into Derek's neck. “Except my butt. I can totally feel my butt. And it feels nice.”

Derek let out a rumbling laugh, getting one arm around Stiles and nuzzling at his forehead. He ran the fingers of his other hand lightly along the bandages on Stiles's arm, happy he could feel the heat of his skin through them. Stiles was going to bounce back from this like he did from everything life threw at him. He may have come out with some scars, but he was still as loud mouthed, irritating, smart and endearing as always.

“I'm going to get a tattoo,” Stiles said suddenly.

Derek blinked his eyes open, unaware of when he closed them. Had he dozed off? “Huh?” he asked intelligently.

“It's a—a pentacle inside a circle of fire.” He drew a star with a circle around it with his fingertip on Derek's left pec. “All black. It's an anti-possession tattoo. The hunters emailed it to me.” His face was still against Derek's neck, his voice pitched low and tired.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, you should do that,” Derek agreed with a nod, closing his eyes again.

“Dunno where I'm gonna get it. Maybe my chest or my shoulder. Hell, maybe even a tramp stamp or my ass,” he huffed out, and Derek could feel his lips spreading into a grin.

“Good idea,” Derek replied, chuckling.

“Anyway, can you come with me?” Stiles asked, voice all hesitance now. “I'm not so good with needles, and I may need someone there.” He paused for a long moment, before he added in a tiny whisper, “To hold my hand.”

Derek bit his lip, feeling warmth blossom through his chest. Stiles could have asked anyone, like Scott or his dad or even Lydia, but he had chosen Derek. He moved his hand down Stiles's arm to take his fingers, and Stiles squeezed his hand immediately. Derek took a breath, before he promised him, “Yeah, I'll be there for you.”

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this series that I had no intention of writing until it whacked me in the head. xD It was a lot of fun to work out, and I must admit this is the first ever crossover I've ever done. And I have never, ever written anything having to do with Supernatural before. I hope I did it, and Teen Wolf, justice. Thanks for reading.
> 
> One of my friends gave me the inspiration for a line in this story. She knows who she is. xD


End file.
